Mitch Morgan
Mitch Morgan is a main character on the TV series Zoo. Mitch is a Veterinarian Pathologist AKA animal coroner. In 'First Blood' Mitch starts to investigate with Jamie Campbell into a biotechnology company called Reiden Global due to Jamie's conspiracy that new food was contaminated with pesticides from the company. In 'Fight or Flight' Mitch and Jamie continue their investigation on strange animal behavior around the world and against Reiden Global. They also find unusual brain activity and hints on hive-like communication in the zoo lions. In 'The Silence of the Cicadas' Mitch and Jamie travel to New Orleans to show their evidence to Senator Vaughn, head of the environment committee, but he turns them away because Reiden is too powerful. Afterwards, Gaspard Alves recruits Mitch in a bar but he says he will only go if Jamie can go too. so he takes them both to Japan. Everyone is then introduced to Mr. Delavane who believes the animal pandemic has started. In 'Pack Mentality' Mitch and Abraham Kenyatta try to catch one of the wolves but are caught themselves by Evan Lee Hartley. They manage to escape when hunters shoot a wolf so Hartley goes after the hunters. They later examine the body of a wolf in the hotel room looking for an infection. 'Blame it on Leo' in Alabama, Mitch finds a chemical signature in the bacteria from the wolf that leads to one of Reiden's chemists, Leo Butler, a name that Hartley had written all over his bible. Mitch Chloe Tousignant and Abraham travel to Rio to investigate daylight-active bats. Local authorities plan to poison them. The bats are attracted by electricity adn create a power failure, so the group want to draw the bats out of the city with a strong electric signal but they are held up by Gustavo Silva and his gang. In Boston, Mitch's daughter Clementine is having a seizure. Later her dog Henry is hit by a car and needs expensive surgery to recover. 'This is What it Sounds Like' Silva holds Mitch and Chloe captive. The authorities are busy spreading poison against the bats (which does not work), so Abraham needs to rescue them himself. Silva wants Mitch to solve the bat problem without the cell phone antenna as bait, otherwise he will kill them, so Mitgch builds an ultrasound signal. The full team then reassemble at Washington D.C airport. 'Sleuths' Mitch examines the caught bear, which apparently fell into hibernation. At first, there are no signs of influence of the mother cell, but when it awakes, its pupils have widened and it has developed a thicker skin to deflect needles. Also, the DNA test shows changes with respect to and earlier record. He hypothesizes that the mother cell leads to accelerated evolution but the mother cell might also be able to cure it. Mitch contacts Clayton Burke from Reiden and offers him the mother cell in return for a cure for his daughter Clementine. 'The Cheese Stands Alone' Mitch splits up and visits his daughter and her mother in Boston. Mitch goes to Reiden to obtain the cure for his daughter in exchange for him to give the mother cell to Clayton Burke, he then sees Mr. Delavane in Reiden's offices. 'Murmuration'